A Story Never Told
by Emmy-san
Summary: "It was the one secret Kurosaki Tasuku would never share. A secret night between himself and Teru – that she herself didn't even know of." A behind-the-scenes of Dengeki Daisy, occurring between chapters 24 & 25. Yeah, I'm a pervert... sue me.


**Hello lovelies! I'm sorry I never upload. I've had so many ideas, but they never get written for some reason or another. This is my most **_**perverted**_** fantasy about Teru and Kurosaki, occurring between chapter 24 and 25. This is the second edition - the first was written on my phone, but the app failed before saving. I wrote it again though, so YOU'RE WELCOME! or I'M SORRY! if you don't like it lol.**

It was a story never told. The one secret Kurosaki Tasuku would never share. A secret night between himself and Teru – that she herself didn't even know of. There were reasons that Tasuku was called a pervert, and this night would be one of them… eventually.

It was a long night. The girl beside him slept peacefully, the one small hand of hers still gripped tightly onto Tasuku's shirt after crying herself to sleep. Tasuku remained lying beside her, mixed feelings on whether he could slip out from Teru's side – and whether he _wanted_ to. This wasn't even where it got tricky.

He was aroused. She looked so innocent while she slept; the girl he loved. It was a reaction he couldn't help. The question was: how to deal with it? There was no space, and she wasn't letting go of him any time soon. She was so close, _so_ close; he yearned for the day where she could be the one to relieve him.

Her fingers still clung to the collar of his shirt, and he eyed them. No, he couldn't… could he?

Fuck it. He took his cock out.

With her free hand, he palmed himself. Once. Twice. And he came. He spurted with the ferocity of the virgin he was, his semen spilling out into her hand and onto her clothes.

Instantly, he realized how thoughtless he had been. His eyes flickered onto Teru, relieved to hear her light snore as she continued sleeping obliviously. Shame filled him, and he wondered how he was to clean up this mess.

He was going to have to clean her clothes.

But could he remove her clothing without waking her – or his lower half, for that matter – up? He really believed that he could. He would only have to take off the upper layer. He doubted her undergarments would be anything other than her standard simple style, and that wouldn't be able to arouse him… probably.

The first part was easy. Skirt – zip, down, done. Ribbon – untie, remove, done. Blouse? Unbutton, unbutton… _Oh, God_.

Teru didn't wear a bra. He supposed that he shouldn't have been shocked; her breast size was hardly enough to warrant it. Nonetheless it took him by surprise, as well as his cock.

What he did next could have been predicted. With lightning-fast speed, he finished removing her blouse. He threw her clothes across the room – they could be cleaned _after_... – and resumed fapping.

He didn't try touching her this time though. He simply… looked. Looked at the love of his life, clad now in only white panties. He hadn't taken those off, realizing that having her pussy so close would be like staring straight into temptation. He wouldn't be able to handle it, and he didn't want to take her that way. So instead, he watched. Her nipples were pink and slightly erect due to the chill of his room. He fantasized about taking them into his mouth and having her areolas nearly doubled in size after he'd given both hickeys. The ears he loved so much were exposed and he pictured Teru squealing as he licked and nibbled at them. Her lips were ripe and he imagined how she'd look up at him with them going down on his dick… and he stared at that spot, the spot where he knew her cunt would be just glistening with juice waiting for him to enter.

With his breathing ragged, he came again.

This time, he was prepared. He had Kleenex ready, and he used it to block his semen's trajectory. He cleaned up his dick. He cleaned up Teru's hand. He realized that her grip had loosened from his collar, so he slipped away from her.

Laundry-time.

* * *

Later, after redressing the still-sleeping Teru, Tasuku decided to return to his former position and lay down beside her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek; his cheeks bright red from both this event and his prior. He knew he'd have to come up with an excuse tomorrow, but right now he just wanted to enjoy her company.

_I might be a perverted lolicon, but I love you, Teru._


End file.
